


Love is Love and it's complicated

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [40]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Collage, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Gay Ned Leeds, Gen, Idiots in Love, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Misunderstandings, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Pre-Relationship, Precious Ned Leeds, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, Relationship Advice, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Tony knows there is something going on with Peter. The kid has spending most of his weekends at the Lake House after patrolling. Not that Tony minds. He loves having his kid close. But Peter is in collage now and he’s sure there is a party or two or ten that Peter could be attending instead of hanging around the Lake House with his nearly nine-year-old sister.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 40
Kudos: 640
Collections: Peter Parker's Tales





	Love is Love and it's complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love you are giving this series! I have so many prompts to get through but I am loving them all so thank you so much!!! Just a reminder that I am only accepting prompts for the We Forgot Peter series so please make sure you include a forgotten element in there! 
> 
> The prompt is from boredomMuse on A03- mj/ned/peter where mj and ned bonded and started dating over how much theyre both in love with peter but forget to actually ask peter out, and peter whose very in love with both of them starts avoiding them so he doesnt make things weird.
> 
> This prompt is not something I have ever done before so I am a little nervous about it. I've never written a relationship with three people before so I hope you all enjoy this. It's also not something I would probably write again so please be warned that I probably won't write Peter/Ned/MJ relationship again. 
> 
> My apologies for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy!

Tony knows there is something going on with Peter.

The kid has spending most of his weekends at the Lake House after patrolling. Not that Tony minds. He loves having his kid close. But Peter is in collage now and he’s sure there is a party or two or ten that Peter could be attending instead of hanging around the Lake House with his nearly nine-year-old sister.

When Peter rocks up for the fifth weekend in a row, Tony has to put his foot down and say something.

“I love you Pete, I do and while I don’t want you to completely follow in my footsteps, you need to have a least a couple of drunken stories to tell later on in life,” Tony said, tossing the dish towel over his shoulder and leaning against the sink. “There _has_ to be a party you could be at right now.”

“It’s college, of course there is a party going on somewhere,” Peter snorted, putting away the last of the plates.

Pepper and Morgan had disappeared upstairs after dinner, Pepper subtly herding their daughter away so Tony could talk to Peter in private. God Tony loved his wife. They had managed to get most of the dishes clean before Tony couldn’t keep his concern to himself anymore.

“And yet you here doing my dishes,” Tony pointed out. “Come on, kid. Spill. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Peter shrugged, not looking Tony in the eye.

“Did you do something dumb as Spider-Man?” Tony asked, mentally running through the logs he still checked from Karen.

“No,” Peter said.

“Do something dumb in class?” Tony asked.

“No,” Peter’s face scrunched up.

“Fail a class? Are you injured? I swear if you are hiding some kind of injury from me kid, I will ground you. I don’t care if you are in collage,” Tony warned.

“I’m not hurt,” Peter sighed. “and I’m not failing my classes.”

“Then what’s going on?” Tony asked. “Come on, you can talk to me about anything.”

“I know I can,” Peter muttered quietly. “It’s just…”

Tony waited. He had spent enough time with Peter now to know when to push and when to give him space. Peter would talk when he was ready.

“Have you ever been in love?” Peter asked out in a rush, cheeks flushing pink.

  
“Is that a trick question?” Tony frowned. “You’ve met Pepper, right? She’s not just a figment of my imagination.”

Peter moaned, shaking his head. “No, I mean, I _know_ you’ve been in love. _Are_ in love. I meant, have you been in love with…with two people at the same time?”

_Girl trouble_ , Tony thought instantly. _Okay, I can do this. We knew this day would come. I mean, I thought May would be here, but I got this._

Tony mentally ran through the people that Peter had been mentioning. MJ was the first person that came to mind. Even after high school and going to different colleges they had remained close. They were constantly texting one another and up until recently, they had spending most weekends together, Ned included. The three musketeers Morgan had proudly proclaimed their little group.

“MJ?” Tony asked carefully.

Peter nodded. “Yeah. MJ.”

“You’ve always liked her,” Tony allowed a small grin. He had been surprised that the two had never gotten together in high school but it was better later than never.

“Yeah, I have,” Peter admitted and let out a long sad sigh.

“Talk me through it,” Tony said gently. “You nervous to ask her out?”

“No,” Peter shook his head. He still wouldn’t look at Tony, instead choosing to fiddle with the drying wrack on the edge of the sink “I was going to a couple of weeks ago but…”

“Is she seeing someone else?” Tony shuffled a little closer to Peter, pleased when the kid didn’t pull away.

“She’s been hanging out with Ned a lot,” Peter admitted.

“Ah,” Tony nodded slowly. “You think they’re together?”

Peter bit his lip. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

Tony pressed his lips together, trying to search for the right words. “You mentioned being in love with two people. What about the girl? Or guy?”

“It’s a guy,” Peter almost whispered. “It’s Ned.”

Tony opened his mouth to say something but closed it when no words game. This was a lot more complicated than he originally assumed. Back in his party days Tony hadn’t been shy who he took to bed and was known to have a threesome or two but feelings other than lust had never been involved. He had never been in love with two people at once, not in the romantic sense. He never had friendships with them either.

“Have you talked to either of them?” Tony finally asked.

“No,” Peter admitted. “I…may have sort of been avoiding them.”

“So, this is why you have been here every weekend,” Tony mused, shaking his head. “Come here Kid.” Tony tugged on the kids arm until he had him wrapped up in his arms.

Peter hugged him back, shuddering slightly before relaxing into his embrace. “Being in love sucks,” he mumbled into Tony’s shoulder.

Tony barked out a laugh. “No, it doesn’t.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Peter sighed.

Tony hugged him for a moment longer before pulling back slightly. “You know what you have to do, yeah?”

“I have to talk to them both,” Peter mumbled. He looked at Tony with a pout.

Tony flicked the kids lip gently, grinning when Peter stuck his tongue out in response. “It will work out kiddo. But you won’t know anything until you stop avoiding them. Do yourself a favour and talk to them sooner rather than later.”

Peter nodded. “Thanks, Tony.”

“I meant what I said, Underoos. You can talk to me anytime about anything,” Tony said. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Peter finally grinned.

* * *

Peter knows he has to talk to MJ and Ned and following his talk with Tony so he steels his nerves and texts them both to meet up. He’s surprised when he gets a response straight away, both of them agreeing to meet for coffee after their classes have finished on Monday.

Peter doesn’t get much sleep and on Monday he can barely concentrate on his classes. Time seems to be moving impossibly slow and Peter is glad when his last class finally ends. He all but runs to the coffee shop to meet MJ and Ned. When he gets there, he is too nervous to order anything and he can’t get his leg to stop bouncing.

“Peter!”

Peter looks up at the familiar voice of his best friend and his mouth goes dry when he spots Ned and MJ together. They join him quickly at his table, both looking flushed but please to see him.

“Hey,” MJ nods, her smile small and almost shy looking. It’s not something that Peter see’s often and he’s struck curious.

“Hi,” Peter greets back, feeling dumb.

“Peter, dude, we’re so sorry,” Ned blurts out as MJ rolls her eyes.

“Sorry?” Peter frowned, looking between the two of them. Confusion wells up inside him and he’s suddenly not sure if he can go through talking about dating them both.

“Look, it’s out fault. We get why you’ve been avoiding us,” MJ said bluntly.

“I haven’t,” Peter started to deny but a firm look from both had him falling silent. He stomach swooped with hope and he bit his lip to keep himself grounded in the moment.

“In our excitement, we forgot to ask you,” Ned said.

  
“Ask me what?” Peter asked cautiously.

“If you’ll be our boyfriend,” MJ said. The words came out in a rush and not with her usual confidence, but she didn’t drop her gaze from Peter.

“Both of you?” Peter asked, voice barely above a whisper, his stomach twisting with nerves.

“Yeah,” Ned grinned dopily. “We like you. Both of us and we are pretty sure you like us both back. We love you Peter, if you’ll have us both.”

Peter looked between them both, the anxiety loosening in his chest and he beamed at both of them. “Yeah. Yeah, that would be awesome.”

Ned beamed and MJ gave a smile, her shoulder’s relaxing.

Peter let out a laugh, sinking back in his chair and he couldn’t keep the bright smile off his face. They had much to talk about, but it didn’t matter because they both liked him back. Everything was going to work out.

* * *

Tony doesn’t see Peter next weekend, but he does receive a text message with a selfie. Tony smirks at the image of Peter squished between MJ and Ned, all three of them grinning with flushed cheeks. Tony sends a thumbs up emoji back and chuckles softly to himself.

“Are we expecting Peter this weekend?” Pepper asks.

“Nope,” Tony smiles, drawing his wife into his arms.

“Good job, Mr. Stark,” Pepper smirks, leaning in to kiss him.

“Thank you, Mrs. Stark,” Tony hums, and kisses Pepper back deeply. He pulls away, tracing the pink flush over her freckled cheeks. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Pepper beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
